DUMM
by Sebasthos
Summary: Eine Persiflage auf DOOM, Duke Nukem 3D, Castle Wolfenstein und anderes...


Dumm  
  
Duke überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Sitz seiner Waffen. Pistole - gut. Shotgun - gut. RPG - gut. Freezethrower - gut. Shrinkray - gut. Laserminen, Rohrbomben, MG und Miniraketenwerfer - gut. Zum Glück hatte er auch genug Munition für jedes einzelne Waffensystem dabei. Nach den Erfahrungen in L.A. achtete er immer darauf, ausreichend Vorräte anzulegen (ausreichend, um einen Planeten einzuäschern). Seufzend ging er in Gedanken noch einmal die Worte durch, die er sagen würde, wenn sich die Tür des Hauses, vor dem er stand, öffnete. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte er das harmlos aussehende Häuschen, das sich so gut in die kleine Vorstadtsiedlung von Palm Beach einfügte. Nur wenige wußten, was sich im Innern verbarg. Zu gut gehütet war das Geheimnis. "Let´s rock!" murmelte er und ging so lautlos die kiesbestreute Auffahrt hinauf, wie er konnte. Gott, er haßte das Geräusch von knirschendem Kies! Schließlich, zehn Sekunden und eine Ewigkeit später, stand er vor der weißgestrichenen Tür mit dem Blumenstrauß in Augenhöhe. Mußte er das tun? Es wäre so einfach, sich einfach umzudrehen, das, was er in den Händen hielt, fallen zu lassen und im Dunkel der Nacht, das heißt, da es Nachmittag war, in der Helle des Tages zu verschwinden. Duke Nukem schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte einen Schwur einzulösen, den er und sein Bruder jemandem vor langer, langer Zeit gegeben hatten und er würde nicht vor seinen Verpflich- tungen davonlaufen. Vorsichtig drehte er am Türgriff. Die Tür war verschlossen. Fast erleichtert seufzte er auf. Man hatte ihn nicht erwartet, so schien es jedenfalls. Es bestand also die Chance, daß nichts vorbereitet worden war. Duke versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was vorbereitet sein konnte. Scrabble... Dir Tür war also verschlossen. Nun, da gab es auch noch andere Möglichkeiten. Duke hob die rechte Hand, ballte eine Faust von der Größe eines Schukartons, Größe 46, und, nach kurzem Zögern klopfte er vorsichtig gegen die Tür. Dann konnte er nur noch auf sich nähernde Schritte lauschen. Er wußte, daß sie kommen würden. Andererseits konnte Sie sich auch praktisch lautlos bewegen, wenn sie wollte... Die Tür öffnete sich. Im Rahmen stand eine etwas rundliche Frau mit grauen Haaren. Sie sah zu Duke Nukem hoch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich in plötzlichem Erkennen. Duke grinste etwas schüchtern. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Muttertag, Mama." meinte er.  
  
"Dukie!" rief die Frau und umarmte Nukem, der sich stark bücken mußte, um die Umarmung zu erwidern. "Hier, ich hoffe, die Blumen gefallen Dir. Und hier ist Dein Lieblingskonfekt, Mama." sagte Duke und überreichte den Strauß und die herzförmige Schachtel. "Ja, die Blumen sind herrlich. Du hattest aber immer schon einen guten Geschmack, genau wie Dein Vater, Dukie." Duke zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nun, eigentlich hat mir die Verkäuferin des Blumenladens bei der Auswahl geholfen." Und als Dank habe mit ihr später dann ein Date, dachte er, und grinste auf eine Art, die man nur als lüstern bezeichnen konnte. Zum Glück hatte sich seine Mutter gerade umgedreht. "Fritz müßte auch bald kommen." meinte sie gerade. Beim Gedanken an seinen älteren Bruder entfuhr Duke Nukem ein Stöhnen. "Och, der." Seine Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Also, wirklich, ich habe nie verstanden, warum ihr euch dauernd streiten müßt. Eigentlich solltet Ihr inzwischen Erwachsen genug sein, miteinander umzugehen." "Ich BIN erwachsen, Mama, er ist es, der dauernd Streit anfängt. Ich..." Duke wurde von einem Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen. "Ah, das ist er." meinte seine Mutter und rauschte aus dem Zimmer, um die Tür zu öffnen. "Mutti!" hörte Duke von der Haustür. Alter Schleimer, dachte er. Aber so war es schon immer, er war der liebe Bube, das Muttersöhnchen, und ich durfte die Katastrophe ausbaden. Kurz darauf kam sein Bruder ins Zimmer, stolz in seine US- SpaceMarineuniform mit den Abzeichen eines Captains gekleidet und mit so vielen Orden behängt, daß jemand von nur etwas schwächerer Statur unter dem Gewicht zusammengebrochen wäre. Glücklicherweise hatte er, ebenso wie Duke, den - milde gesagt - kräftigen Körperbau ihres Vaters, eines Grundschullehrers, geerbt. Ruhig erwiderte er Duke´s herablassendes Lächeln gegenseitigen Abscheus. "Ah, Dükchen", brummte er, wissend, daß Duke diese Verhohnepipelung seines Spitznamens haßte, "schön, zu sehen, daß Du auch hier bist. Wie geht´s denn so? Immer noch unterwegs?" "Natürlich, Fritzlein. Wie ich sehe, scheint es Dir bei den Spacemarines recht gut zu gehen." "Ja," meinte Fritz, während die beiden sich langsam, wie Kämpfer in einem Ring, umkreisten, "ich bin zum Leiter der Sicherheit der Marsforschungsstation ernannt worden." "Ach, gab es da nicht vor kurzem nicht diesen kleinen Unfall mit dem Teleportersystem?" "Nichts ernsthaftes. Mußte nur ein weiteres Mal ein paar Legionen der Hölle zurückschlagen. Habe ja schon Übung darin. Vielleicht hast Du von meinen früheren Erfolgen gehört." "Leider nicht. Weißt Du, ich hatte nicht so viel Gelegenheit, Zeitung zu lesen. Ich mußte ein paar außerirdische Invasionen zurückschlagen, bei der die Menschheit versklavt worden wäre." "Immer eine Entschuldigung parat, eh? Aber so war das ja schon seit wir klein waren! Du hast irgendeine Ausrede parat gehabt und ich..." "Du?! Du warst doch immer das Unschuldslamm, das nie etwas dafür konnte, wenn mal wieder die Garage der Tenner´s in die Luft geflogen war!" "Also..." "Jungens!" unterbrach sie an dieser Stelle ihre Mutter, die mit einer großen Sahnetorte ins Zimmer kam. "Hört auf zu streiten und helft mir lieber beim Tischandecken!" Brummelnd ließen die beiden voneinander ab.  
  
"So, spielt ihr mal weiter, ich will nur den Tisch abdecken." Fritz und Duke brummelten bestätigend, den Blick auf das Scrabble-Board gerichtet. Obwohl die beiden Brüder sich in vielem unterschieden, so hatten sie doch noch mehr gemeinsam: den kräftigen Körperbau, einen leichten Hang zu Countrymusik und Walt-Disney-Zeichentrickfilmen, eine latente Gewaltbereitschaft, einen ausgeprägten Sexualtrieb und den Ruf, gerade mal ihren Namen richtig schreiben zu können. Letzteres stimmte allerdings nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aufgrund der gestrengen Erziehung durch ihren Vater und vor allem wegen der Neigung ihrer Mutter zu ausgedehnten Scrabblerunden besaßen die beiden vorzügliche orthographische Kenntnisse (auch wenn ihnen die Bedeutung der meisten Worte abging). "Nein, verdammt, Du kannst ´Bumm´ nicht legen, ´Bumm´ ist kein echtes Wort. Es ist kein Substantiv, kein Adjektiv, und kein Verb." meinte Duke gerade. "Natürlich ist ´Bumm´ ein echtes Wort." erklärte der Spacemarine und sah nicht ohne Stolz auf seinen Einfall auf das Spielbrett zwischen den beiden. "´Bumm´ macht es, wenn eine 3,5" Granate in einem Schott explodiert." "Quatsch. Wenn eine 3,5" Granate in einem Schott explodiert, macht das ´Kawumm´. Wenn eine Panzerabwehrrakete in einem Haufen marsianischer Katzenkrieger explodiert, das macht ´Bumm´. Aber deswegen ist es noch lange kein Wort." protestierte Duke. "Sag´mal, stimmt was mit Deinen Ohren nicht? Wenn eine Panzerabwehrrakete in einen Trupp marsianischer Katzenkrieger explodiert, macht das ´Kra- Platsch´. Nein, eine ´57-Granate die in einer Munitionsfabrik explodiert, die macht ´Bumm´. Nur hört man das nicht mehr, weil die das Geräusch von der Explosion der Fabrik übertönt wird. Das weiß ich aus Erfahrung. Aber dennoch, sie macht..." BUMM! Eine laute Explosion drang aus der Küche. Die Druckwelle fetzte durch den Raum, zerstörte Pflanzen, fegte Bilder von der Wand, ließ Fenster zu Bruch gehen und verursachte eine gewisse Unordnung auf dem Scrabblespielbrett. Fritz wischte sich etwas Staub von der Uniformjacke und warf Duke einen schiefen Blick zu. "Tausendmal hat Mutti Dir jetzt schon gesagt, Du sollst keine Granaten in Deinen Hosentaschen liegenlassen. Jetzt muß ich die Waschmaschine schon wieder reparieren!" "Ich habe keine Granate vergessen. Ich habe gar nichts zu Waschen hiergelassen!" verteidigte sich Duke. Sein Bruder runzelte die Stirn. Das hatte eigentlich auch nicht nach einer Granatenexplosion geklungen. Die beiden beschlossen, nachzusehen. Die Küche war leer. Nun ja, eigentlich war sie, um genau zu sein, relativ angefüllt mit Staub, Schutt und den Überresten von Küchengeräten und Speisen. Leer war sie nur in Bezug auf Duke´s und Fritz´ Mutter. Aber dafür war in der hinteren Wand ein neues Loch entstanden, das ganz von einem bläulichen Glühen erfüllt war. "Ein Dimensionstor." stellte Fritz fest. Dessen konnte er sich sicher sein. Er hatte schon oft welche gesehen. Hauptsächlich, um sie zu durchqueren und zwecks Rettung der Menschheit einen mordsmäßigen Haufen ziemlich ekliger Monster abzuschlachten. Er liebte seinen Beruf. "Sieht so aus, als hätte jemand Mama entführt." meinte Duke mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Niemand klaut unsere Mutti!" knurrte Fritz. "Und lebt!" fügte Duke hinzu. "Laß´ mir nur ein paar Sekunden, um mich fertigzumachen, dann können wir hinterher." sagte Fritz und schlüpfte in Kampfkleidung. Das hieß in seinem Fall, seinen Oberkörper bis auf das Unterhemd zu entblößen (an dieser Stelle war er froh, daß er nicht die Unterwäsche mit den Teddybären angezogen hatte). Dann zogen die beiden ihre Waffen und sprangen, ohne zu zögern, (aber nicht ohne ihre Kakaos auszutrinken), nacheinander durch das Dimensionstor.  
  
Eiskaltes Feuer rann durch Duke´s Adern, spitze Fingernägel schienen über seine Nervenstränge zu kratzen. Grelles, weißes Licht blendete ihn, und dann - nichts mehr. Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er mit dem Rücken auf einem harten Steinboden (um genau zu sein, lag er wegen seiner auf den Rücken geschnallten Waffensysteme dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden). Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Neben ihm kam gerade sein Bruder auf die Beine. "Wo zur Hölle sind wir?" brummte Nukem, während er seine Waffen überprüfte.  
  
"Möglicherweise muß die Frage lauten, wo in der Hölle sind wir. Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht sind wir in einer anderen Dimension, oder einer anderen Zeit. Das Tor, durch das wir gesprungen sind, ist anders als alle, die ich bisher durchquert habe." "Egal. Irgendwo hier ist Mama und der Kerl, der sie entführt hat. In dieser Reihenfolge." "Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihre Tasche mitzunehmen." Fritz´ Augen weiteten sich, als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. "Du meinst..." Duke sah seinen Bruder entsetzt an. Der schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir können uns jetzt darüber keine Gedanken machen. Wir müssen sie einfach finden, bevor... andere es tun." "Na gut." Duke grinste. Viele seiner Feinde hatten dieses Grinsen gesehen. Den meisten war der Gedanke durchs Gehirn geschossen, daß ein solches Grinsen wohl Ärger bedeuten könnte. Im übrigen war der Gedanke meist nicht das einzige gewesen, was ihnen zu dem Zeitpunkt durch den Kopf gegangen war. Die beiden Brüder entsicherten ihre Waffen und sahen sich um. Offensichtlich befanden sie sich in einer recht geräumigen Halle, die ganz aus großen bräunlichen Steinquadern erbaut war. An zwei Seiten der halbkugelförmigen Kuppel befanden sich große Türen aus Stein. Die beiden wählten auf gut Glück eine der beiden Türen aus und öffneten sie. Vor ihnen lag ein großer freier Platz, über den sich ein grau-grüner Himmel spannte, der mit roten Wolken betupft war. "Tolle Farbgebung." kommentierte Duke. "Also, in der Hölle sind wir nicht. Der Stil der Innenausstattung ist falsch." erklärte der Spacemarine. "Ach ja? Was fehlt denn? Die Feuergruben? Die gepfählten Leichen? Umgedrehte Penta- gramme? Eine Blutbank über die Wände verteilt? Teufelsfratzen? Teppiche mit eigenartigen sinnverwirrenden Mustern? Poster von Take That und der Kelly Family? Werbeplakate für Versicherungen und Gebrauchtwagen? Garantierte Erscheinungstermine für Dungeon Keeper? Gotteslästerliche Sprüche an den Wänden?" "Nein. Rosa Plüschteppiche." sagte der Marine und schritt vorsichtig weiter.  
  
Obwohl der Platz groß war, konnten sie doch erkennen, daß er an zwei Seiten von einer hohen Mauer abgegrenzt wurde, während die beiden anderen Seiten von jeweils einer gewaltigen Pyramide eingenommen wurde. Die Brüder beschlossen, die gegenüberliegende näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Langsam liefen sie über den Platz. Auf einmal öffnete sich um sie herum der Boden. Aus Dutzenden getarnter Stellungen sprangen Imps und Katzenkrieger hervor und umzingelten Fritz und Duke. Die beiden zogen ihre Waffen. "O.K., ich werde euch nur einmal fragen." sagte Fritz. "Wo ist unsere Mutti?" Die einzige Antwort war ein Feuerball eines Imps, der die beiden jedoch verfehlte und zu ihrer großen Belustigung zwei Katzenkrieger röstete. Deren Kameraden ließen sich nicht lumpen und zerlaserten den Imp - und mit ihm ein halbes Dutzend seiner Kameraden. Im Nu fanden sich die beiden Brüder inmitten einer grauenhaften Metzelei wieder - grauenhaft deshalb, weil sie keinen Anteil daran hatten. "Hey, die bringen sich ja gegenseitig um! Die beachten uns gar nicht mehr!" rief Fritz. "Also, weißt Du, ich glaube, wir sollten die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und uns davon machen, solange die Typen noch miteinander beschäftigt sind. Das wäre ein kluges taktisches Manöver." flüsterte Duke seinem Bruder zu. Der Space-Marine nickte nachdenklich. "Gut, laß´uns verschwinden." Die beiden warfen sich einen Blick zu - und begannen dann schallend zu lachen. Schließlich wischte sich Fritz prustend ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Auge. "Deine Witze sind noch genauso gut wie früher. Also gut, laß´ uns sie abmetzeln, solange noch welche da sind." Nach zehn Sekunden und dem Einsatz einiger wirklich gemeiner Waffensysteme war die Schlacht vorbei.  
  
Die Pyramide war beeindruckend. Hunderte von Metern erstreckte sie sich nach jeder Seite und in die Höhe. Jeder der gewaltigen Steinquader, aus denen sie erbaut war, war mit übernatürlicher Genauigkeit behauen und eingepaßt worden. "Wau." meinte Duke. Grübelnd betrachteten die beiden den riesigen Steinquader, der die Türöffnung des Bauwerks verschloß. Natürlich war keinerlei Schloß zu erkennen. Fritz klopfte an ein paar Stellen der Wand vor ihnen. Es klang, nicht ganz unerwartet, nach höchst massivem Stein. "Tja, wie kommen wir da rein?" meinte er, während er sich den Kopf kratzte. Unter seinen Untergebenen herrschte die Theorie, daß er damit sein Gehirn massieren wollte, um es zum besseren Arbeiten zu stimulieren (womit sie nicht einmal so falsch lagen). Duke grübelte kurz. "Wir könnten ein paar der größeren Waffensysteme benutzen, um uns einen Eingang zu schaffen." "Das letzte Mal, als wir das versucht haben, war, als Du den Hausschlüssel vergessen hattest. Und Du weißt ja, was passiert ist." "Es war nicht meine Schuld!" verteidigte sich Duke. "Ich habe nur einen ganz kleinen Energiestoß abgegeben! Wenn Du mich nicht gestoßen hättest..." "ICH habe Dich gestoßen? Daß ich nicht lache! Bloß weil Du nicht richtig zielen kannst! Immerhin war es MEIN Auto, das Du geröstet hast, inklusive Mama´s Garage! Und dann hattest Du auch noch die Frechheit zu behaupten, es wäre meine Munition gewesen, die in der Garage gelagert war! Dabei hast Du ganz genau gewußt, daß ich meine Muni immer in der Blechkiste hinter meiner Modellpanzersammlung aufhebe!" "Deine Modellpanzersammmlung? Meine Modellpanzersammlung, meinst Du wohl!" "Also, dann unsere Modellpanzersammlung. Trotzdem, es war Deine Schuld, daß wir die Garage wieder aufbauen durften. Nur, weil Du nicht fähig bist, verantwortungsvoll zu handeln." "Ach ja? Und wie war das, als Du unbedingt ein Zielschießen machen mußtest, obwohl Du Schnupfen hattest? Wenigstens habe ich nicht mit meinem BFG9000 die halbe Stadt eingeäschert!" "Weil Du damit beschäftigt warst, die andere Hälfte in Schutt und Asche zu legen! Du hast doch genauso geniest wie ich!" "Wie auch immer..." Diesen Moment nutzte ein Dämon, der sich sorgfältig angeschlichen hatte, zum Angriff überzugehen. Um Furcht in die Herzen der schwachen Menschen zu sähen, ließ er sein furchtbares Gebrüll ertönen, als er vor ihnen stand. Der Effekt fiel jedoch anders aus, als erwartet hatte. Statt in panischer Angst davonzulaufen oder wie gelähmt zu erstarren, drehten sich die beiden, die bisher Auge in Auge dagestanden waren, wie ein Mann zu ihm um und brüllten unisono: "SCHNAUZE!" Der Dämon war verwirrt. Er hatte Angst erwartet, ein Fluchtmanöver, oder auch ein gewisses Maß an Gewalttätigkeit, das ihm natürlich nicht gefährlich werden konnte, schließlich waren seine Gegner nur schwache Menschen. (Wie man sieht, war der Dämon noch nicht allzu erfahren.) Aber daß man ihn ignorieren könnte, darauf war er nicht gefaßt. Daß sein Gehirn die Größe und das Aussehen einer verschrumpelten Erbse hatte, half ihm natürlich auch nicht, sein Dilemma zu lösen. "Graorr?" fragte er. Die beiden Menschen unterbrachen kurz ihre Beschäftigung, die im Moment darin bestand, sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen und wandten sich wieder ihm zu. "...und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: Es geht mir wahnsinnig auf den Keks, daß Du immer Deine Waffen mit meinen T-Shirts säuberst! Weißt Du eigentlich, wie schwierig es ist, die Plasmaflecken wieder rauszukriegen, ja was ist denn schon wieder!?" fragte der eine, der ein rotes T-Shirt anhatte. "Wir sind beschäftigt, siehst Du das nicht?" erklärte der andere. Der Dämon stand da und blickte mit großen Augen vom einen zum anderen, während er nach einer Antwort suchte. Schließlich breitete er hilflos die Klauen aus und meinte schulter- zuckend: "Griauurr." Rothemd drehte die Augen gen Himmel, seufzte und sagte: "Wenn Du nichts von uns willst, dann verschwinde!" "Wir haben hier gerade etwas, das wir ausdiskutieren müssen, kapiert? Komm später wieder!" erläuterte der andere. Der Dämon blickte weiter von einem zum anderen, zuckte schließlich mit den Achseln (was eine nicht ganz unkomplizierte Aufgabe darstellte, da er zuerst verschiedene Muskeln aus dem Weg anderer verschiedener Muskeln bewegen mußte, um die Schultern überhaupt hochziehen zu können) und schlurfte mit hängendem Kopf davon, während er sich verzweifelt fragte, was denn nun schief gegangen sei. Duke nickte zufrieden. "So! Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" Fritz grübelte kurz. Nach einer weiteren Gehirnmassage fiel es ihm ein: "Ich glaube, wir haben nach einem Weg gesucht, da reinzukommen." Duke sah sich um. "Und wie machen wir das?" "Suchen wir nach einem Schild, auf dem ´Hier Eingang´ steht." brummte Fritz achselzuckend. "Gute Idee." antwortete sein Bruder. "Da ist es." "Was?" Und tatsächlich stand Duke Nukem vor einem großen, mit starken Scheinwerfern angestrahlten Schild, das in zehn Metern Höhe auf der Pyramide angebracht war und auf dem in großen, in verdächig rot-brauner Farbe geschriebenen Buchstaben "Hier Eingang" stand. Unter dem Schild war eine dunkle Öffnung wie ein schwarzer Schlund, der in das gewaltige Bauwerk hineinführte. Fritz schüttelte den Kopf. "Weißt Du," meinte er, "was ich mich frage?" "Was denn? Warum auf einmal ein Schild an der Wand ist, das nur eine Sekunde vorher nicht da war? Warum wir immer in solche Abenteuer geraten? Warum ich immer noch kein Filmstar bin? Wieso wir immer noch nicht auf ernsthaften Widerstand und/oder junge, üppig gebaute und überaus leicht beschürzte Damen getroffen sind?" "Nein. Ich frage mich, warum die Burschen für derartige Malerarbeiten immer Menschenblut verwenden. Ich meine, das ist doch furchtbar unpraktisch. Erstens gerinnt es zu schnell, als daß man vernünftig damit arbeiten könnte, zweitens fängt es nach einer Weile an, ziemlich übel zu stinken, drittens lockt es Fliegen an und viertens ist es wahnsinnig schwierig, die Kleidung wieder sauber zu kriegen, wenn man sich bekleckst hat. Warum nehmen die nicht einfach ganz normale Wandfarbe, so, wie jeder andere auch?" Duke zuckte mit den Achseln. "Nun, ich vermute, einerseits ist es eine Frage des Images..." Fritz hob eine Augenbraue. "Und andererseits?" "Andererseits ist es vermutlich etwas schwierig, zum nächsten Baumarkt zu kommen." Fritz grübelte einen Moment darüber nach. Dann nickte er langsam. "Weißt Du, da könntest Du recht haben." "Apropos," fügte er hinzu, als die beiden den Gang betraten, der tiefer in die Pyramide hineinführte, "hast Du schon das Monatsangebot vom Bio-Markt gesehen? Die neue XT-Minator2000-Kettensäge für nur 299,99!" "Och, weißt Du," antwortete Duke, "ich bevorzuge die PN-Booster 240. Die XT ist so schwer zu reinigen. Es ist fast unmöglich, die Knochensplitter und Sehnen aus der Kette rauszubringen." Fritz grinste und schlug seinem Bruder kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Gib´ mir fünf." Lachend verschwanden die beiden in der Pyramide.  
  
Die Pyramide erwies sich als erstaunlich geräumig. Die Gänge, durch die die beiden gingen, waren sehr hoch und breit gebaut, so, als ob sie für ein Wesen gebaut wären, das erheblich größer als ein Mensch war. Selbstverständlich war dies tatsächlich der wahre Grund. Ein seltsames Glühen lag in der Luft. Rauchende Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten zusätzliches Licht. Trotzdem mußten sich die Brüder anstrengen, etwas zu erkennen. Vorsichtig drangen sie weiter vor. Schließlich hielt Duke an. "Ich höre etwas." sagte er. Fritz drehte lauschend den Kopf hin und her. "Hm, nein, ich kann nichts...doch Moment. Es kommt aus der Richtung!" Er deutete einen dunklen Nebengang hinunter. Geduckt schlichen die Duke und Fritz hinein. "Dieses Grunzen...Imps oder Katzenkrieger. Aber da ist noch etwas." sagte Duke, der das bessere Gehör hatte. Die beiden standen auf einem kleinen Balkon, von dem aus man in eine kleine Höhle hinein- schauen konnte. Unten, am Boden, standen die Gestalten mehrerer Katzenkrieger, Imps, und anderer Wesen, die die beiden Brüder nicht kannten, um eine gebückte Gestalt, die mit leiser Stimme zu ihnen sprach. Duke lauschte angestrengt. Und schließlich verstand er, was die Gestalt erzählte. Das Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Fritz sah ihn erschrocken an. "Mein Gott, was ist denn, Duke?" Duke starrte wie versteinert in die Höhle hinunter, wo das Verhängnis seinen Lauf nahm. "Es...es ist Mama." flüsterte er. Fritz packte ihn bei den Schultern. Ihm schwante, was vorging, aber sein Verstand weigerte sich, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren. "Was. Was ist es, Duke?" "Sie...sie..." Duke Nukem sah seinen Bruder an, sah die entsetzliche Erkenntnis in dessen Augen aufflackern. "Sie zeigt ihnen die Babyfotos, Fritz."  
  
"Und das ist Klein-Duke mit drei Jahren, wie er in den Entenweiher auf dem Bauernhof seiner Großmutter gefallen ist. Er war so ein ungestümer Springinsfeld. Wie sein Vater. Oh, und das ist Fritzchen, wie er zum ersten Mal gebadet wird. Mein Gott, er war ein so großes Kind. Immer so ernsthaft. Er kommt nach seinem Großvater väterlicherseits, Gotthabihnselig. Und das ist Duke, wie er an seinem sechsten Geburtstag die Geburtstagstorte ausbläst. Und hier Fritz, wie er mit vier Jahren seinen ersten echten Raketenwerfer bekommt. Damals mußten wir zum ersten Mal das Haus renovieren lassen. Ah, und das..." Mit gezogenen Waffen näherten sich die Brüder der Runde, in der ihre Mutter immer noch fröhlich die Bilder zeigte, die von den diversen Monstren mit großem Interesse betrachtet wurden. Einige von ihnen hatten Plätzchen in der Hand, ohne jedoch anscheinend recht zu wissen, was mit den recht unverwüstlichen Backwerken anzufangen sei. Einige der Katzen schnüffelten mißtrauisch an dem aromatisch nach Zimt duftenden Gebäck, während ein großer rosa Dämon sein Plätzchen versuchsweise gegen seinen Kopf schlug, was ihm jedoch nur eine große Beule eintrug. Die Plätzchen, nach einem uralten Spezialrezept gebacken, waren so haltbar wie Granit. Und mindestens so hart. Duke und Fritz näherten sich der Gruppe. "Hallo, Mama." meinte Duke. "Hi, Mutti." sagte Fritz, was ihm ein gemurmeltes "Schleimer!" von Duke einbrachte. "Duke! Fritz! Ach, ich freue mich, euch zu sehen! Diese wundervollen Menschen waren so freundlich, mich hierherzugeleiten." "Wir haben uns Sorgen um Dich gemacht, Mama." erklärte Duke. "Papperlapapp. Ihr macht euch immer viel zu viele Sorgen. Ich habe schon ganz anderes überstanden. So. Also, das sind Duke und Fritz, meine kleinen Jungen." wandte sich deren Mutter an die Monster. Irgendwie hatten die beiden "kleinen Jungen" das Gefühl, im Mittelpunkt allgemeiner Belustigung zu stehen. "Mutti, Du sollst doch nicht immer unsere Babyfotos herumzeigen! Das ist uns peinlich." sagte Fritz schließlich. "Ach, wieso sollte euch das denn peinlich sein. Du bist einfach immer zu schüchtern." "Ich bin nicht schüchtern!" begehrte Fritz auf, während sein Bruder schadenfroh grinste. "Aber natürlich nicht." tröstete ihn seine Mutter und tätschelte ihm die Wange, was dazu führte, daß die Monster, die sie immer noch umstanden, nun eindeutig breit grinsten "Du bist nur zurückhaltend." "Wißt ihr," sagte sie, wieder zu den Katzenkriegern gewandt, "er war ja schon immer so. Und Dukie war noch schlimmer. Ich denke da an sein erstes Rendezvous..." lachte sie, was bei dem Genannten das Grinsen, das inzwischen übrigens den Großteil seines Gesichtes einnahm, blitzschnell verschwinden ließ. "Äh, Mutti," sagte Fritz schließlich, in einem für ihn ziemlich ungewöhnlichen Tonfall der Hast, "ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt gehen. Sofort." "Ja, aber..." begann die Angesprochene. "Fritz hat ausnahmsweise mal recht, Mami. Gehen wir." Gemeinsam nahmen die Brüder ihre Mutter in die Mitte und verließen die Höhle durch einen nahegelegenen Torbogen, während die Monster noch damit beschäftigt waren, schadenfroh zu grinsen. (Da das für sie eine recht ungewohnte Handlung war, waren ihre Gehirne eine Weile an der Arbeit, sich auf die neue Situation einzustellen.) "Also wißt Ihr, Kinder, es ist doch immer wieder erstaunlich, was für nette Leute man überall trifft, nicht war?" meinte die Mutter, während sie zwischen ihren beiden Söhnen hing. Tatsächlich befanden sich ihre Beine ein nicht unbeträchtliches Stück über dem Boden. Duke sah seinen Bruder an. "Ja, Mami, da hast Du wohl recht." Fritz nickte. "Ob wir sie wohl mal wiedersehen?" fragte sich die Mutter. "Das bezweifle ich, Mami." antwortete Duke, während er auf eine Fernbedienung drückte. Hinter ihnen erklang ein lautes "Bumm", gefolgt von einem etwas leiseren "Platsch", als die Rohrbomben, die Duke in der Kammer verteilt hatte, explodierten und die Monster in Fetzen rissen. Das noch leisere "Klong", als die Plätzchen zu Boden fielen, hörten die drei schon nicht mehr.  
  
"Ich habe Hunger!" stellte Duke fest. Er irrte sich in diesen Dingen selten. "Du hast immer Hunger." brummte Fritz. Duke stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Ach ja? Was soll das heißen?" Fritz sah ihn an. "Daß Du bei jeder unpassenden Gelegenheit anfängst, mit Deinem Magen zu denken!" "So? Und wer hätte beinahe Kalifornien den Aliens überlassen, bloß weil er dringend noch in den McDonald´s gehen und sich ein paar Hamburger kaufen mußte?" "Deine Besorgnis hat Dich aber auch nicht davon abgehalten, Dir noch mal zwanzig BigMäcs zusätzlich zwischen die Kiemen zu schieben, als ich schon fertig war!" "Bloß weil Du immer so schlingst! Ich genieße mein Essen wenigstens und kaue anständig!" "Du und anständig kauen? Wer wäre denn bei der Gelegenheit beinahe erstickt, nur weil er die Bedienung beeindrucken wollte und deshalb drei BigMäcs gleichzeitig runterschlucken wollte!" "Pah! Hätte ich Dich nicht weggeholt, würdest Du doch heute noch mit dieser Blondine mit der Corvette flirten!" Die Mutter der beiden sah ihnen eine Weile bei ihrer Zankerei zu, dann holte sie Decken und Lebensmittel aus den unergründlichen Tiefen der Tasche und legte sie auf dem Boden aus. "Kinder! Essen ist fertig!" Die beiden drehten sich um. "Gleich, Mami!" "Jetzt!" antwortete sie. Murrend setzten sich die beiden hin. Es wurde eine relativ gemütliche Pause, die nur von wenigen Streitereien unterbrochen wurde, bis Fritz den Kopf schief legte. "Sagt mal, hört Ihr nicht auch was?" Duke zog die linke Augenbraue hoch - natürlich seine eigene. "Was meinst - doch! Ziemlich weit weg. Klingt wie ein Schrei..." Der Schrei kam näher und näher, wurde lauter und lauter. "Woher kommt er? Von vorne?" fragte Fritz. Duke schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht von vorne. Er kommt..." Duke sah überrascht auf, "...von OBEN!" "aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAACCCCHHHHHTTUNNNGGGG!" Und aus einer dunklen Öffnung über den drei plumpste eine Gestalt - genau auf die Decke, auf denen das Picknick ausgebreitet war. "Das war MEIN Schinkenbrot!" erboste sich Duke, während die Gestalt etwas unsicher aufstand, und sich bemühte herauszufinden, ob alle Knochen noch an ihrem Platz waren. Dann sah sie sich um und musterte die Familie, die ihn staunend betrachtete. Der Neuankömmling war ungefähr so groß und ebenso kräftig gebaut wie die beiden Brüder. Über etwas, das entfernt an einen futuristischen Brustpanzer erinnerte, trug sie einen langen Mantel, und um die Hüfte einen Gürtel, an dem mehrere, im Moment leere, Halfter unterschiedlicher Größe angebracht waren. "Äh, Guten Tag." meinte sie schließlich, während sie sich unauffällig die Reste der Wurstplatte vom Mantel wischte. Duke betrachtete traurig die Reste seines Schinkenbrotes, die in Einzelteilen zu Boden fielen. "Guten Tag." antwortete Fritz, der sich - nach einem unauffälligen Schlag seiner Mutter in seine Rippen - an seine guten Manieren erinnerte. Er entspannte sich etwas, als er sah, daß der Fremde keine feindlichen Absichten zu hegen schien und noch dazu menschlich war. "Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich bin? Vor einem Moment war ich noch mit einem Ausbruch aus einem imperialen Gefängnisschiff beschäftigt und fiel durch eine Falltür, dann war da dieses helle Licht und nun bin ich hier gelandet." Duke zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wir wissen genauso wenig wie Du, wo wir sind. Übrigens, ich bin Duke Nukem, das ist mein Bruder Fritz und dies ist unsere Mami. Und wer bist Du?" Der Fremde grinste. "Oh, Verzeihung, daß ich vergessen habe, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Katarrn. Kyle Katarrn. Ich freue mich, sie kennenzulernen, Madame. Und euch beide natürlich auch." Und damit hauchte er der Mutter, die sichtlich erfreut und verlegen war, einen Kuß auf den Handrücken. "Da seht ihr mal, wie man eine Dame behandelt, Kinder! Ihr solltet euch ein Beispiel an Herrn Katarrn nehmen!" sagte sie hocherfreut, während die Brüder dem Neuankömmling zunehmen finstere Blicke zuwarfen. "Nun," sagte Kyle, "da wir uns anscheinend in der gleichen unerfreulichen Situation befinden, denke ich, es wäre das Beste, wenn wir zusammen einen Weg hier heraus suchen. Zu schade nur, daß alle meine Waffen konfisziert wurden...." "Ach, das ist doch kein Problem!" rief Duke´s und Fritz´ Mutter. "Fritz, leih´ dem netten Herrn doch Deine Kanone!" "Aber Mutti! Das ist meine Chaingun! Die hab ich zu Weihnachten bekommen! Und wenn mir die Munition ausgeht?" "Papperlapapp! Du hast ja immer noch Deine Plasmakanone! Stell Dich nicht so an! Und Duke, gib´ Herrn Katarrn doch bitte ein paar von Deinen Rohrbomben!" "Aber Mami! Die brauche ich! Mit was soll ich denn werfen?" "Ach, was! Die kannst Du doch gar nicht alle verbrauchen. Du hast doch schon viel zu viele Waffen. Nun führ´ Dich nicht so auf und benimm Dich!" Zähneknirschend händigten Duke und Fritz die Waffen aus. "Danke, Madame. So, und nun sehen wir, daß wir hier rauskommen." Katarrn bot der Mutter der beiden seinen Arm. Sie kicherte und nahm an. "Also, ich finde, das ist kein Ort für eine Dame..." plaudernd zogen die beiden von dannen. Duke sah seinen Bruder an. "Du, ich mag den nicht." flüsterte er ihm zu. Sein Bruder nickte zustimmend. "Unfälle passieren immer wieder." antwortete er. Die beiden sahen sich an und nickten.  
  
Die Kreuzung vor ihnen war bei weitem die größte, die sie bisher gefunden hatten. Alle stellten inzwischen fest, daß ihnen die Lauferei allmählich zum Hals heraushing, nur die Mutter war nach wie vor begeistert von der "rustikalen Einfachheit" der Umgebung. Auf einmal erscholl rechts von ihnen lautes Gebrüll, begleitet von dem Lärm zahlreicher sich rasch nähernder Schritte. Ein halbes Dutzend Katzenkrieger schossen aus dem Gang hervor und in den gegenüberliegenden hinein. Duke blieb gelassen. "Also, das waren jetzt ein halbes Dutzend Katzenkrieger, die es ziemlich eilig hatten..." stellte er ruhig fest. "Das waren noch einmal ein halbes Dutzend und ein paar Deiner Imps..." fügte er ein paar Minuten später hinzu. Die vier warteten gespannt einige weitere Sekunden. "Und das war ein verhutzeltes, altes Männchen mit den größten Kanonen, die ich jemals gesehen habe." schloß Duke schließlich. Dann stand er gebannt da, während sich die Informationen einen Weg durch sein Gehirn bahnten. Es dauerte ein bißchen, schließlich hatten sie einen langen Weg zurückzulegen. Endlich gelangte er zu einem Ergebnis. "Äh..." meinte er. "Ein verhutzeltes, altes Männchen mit ein paar Mordskanonen, das Dutzendweise Imps und Katzenkrieger vor sich herjagt?" "Jaaaa...." antwortete Fritz, während er sich am Kopf kratzte. Diesmal half es nichts. "Hmmm...." grübelte Kyle. Auch bei ihm schien es einige Aussetzer zu geben. "War das nicht gerade ein alter Mann, vor dem ein paar dieser sympathischen Herren davongelaufen sind?" fragte die Mutter freundlich, aber sacht verwundert. Duke hob einen Zeigefinger. "Das scheint mir tatsächlich der Fall zu sein." stellte er nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden intensiven Nachdenkens fest. Fritz kratzte sich noch mal am Kopf. "Die schienen mir vor dem alten Knaben Angst zu haben." überlegte er. "Die sind gerannt, was das Zeug hielt." bemerkte Kyle - vollkommen überflüssigerweise, wie die Brüder fanden. "Ich glaube, wir sollten ihm nachgehen. Falls er in eine Falle läuft..." sagte schlug Duke vor. Sein Bruder und Kyle zuckten mit den Achseln. Es hatte zwar nicht so ausgesehen, als ob der alte Mann Hilfe gebraucht hätte, aber man konnte ja nie wissen, ob nicht auch ein paar Monster für sie abfielen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hörten sie lauten Kampflärm. Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an und rannten los, dicht gefolgt von Kyle. Die Mutter der beiden kam langsamer nach, ermahnte die Brüder jedoch, nicht zu viel Munition zu verbrauchen und immer gut in Deckung zu gehen, was die beiden mit einem gemeinsamen "Jaaaaaaaa, Mama!" quittierten. Als sie zu dritt die Halle betraten, die Waffen entsichert, bot sich ihnen ein erstaunlicher Anblick. Die Wände waren über und über mit Blut (oder einigen Äquivalenten) bespritzt, besprüht (oder anderweitig bedeckt) und in der Halle waren diverse Monster damit beschäftigt, wie verrückt im Kreis zu rennen, immer noch verfolgt von dem alten Mann, der lauthals "Ich krieg euch, ihr Scheißnazis! Ha, Schneebubis! Ich zerleg euch in eure Einzelteile! Ich reiße euch die Gedärme raus! Ich leg´ euch um, bis ihr tot seid! Verfluchte Weihnachtsmänner!" schrie. Daß er von Zeit zu Zeit von einem Monster überholt wurde, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Duke wartete einen Augenblick, dann streckte er ruhig die Hand mit seiner Shotgun aus, und als das nächste Monster vorbeilief, drückte er ab. Fritz grinste einen Augenblick, dann zerlegte er die nächste Kreatur auf die selbe Weise. Kyle fiel nach einigen Sekunden ebenfalls ein. Innerhalb einer Minute war der Kampf vorbei. Der alte Mann baute sich vor Nukem auf. "Kenne ich Dich, Jungchen?" Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Als das nichts half, setzte er sich zusätzlich eine Brille auf. Duke hatte zuletzt auf der Mondstation in den Bullaugen so dicke Gläser gesehen. Er runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht, daß ich wüßte..." "Onkel Henry!" Mit einem erfreuten Ausruf rauschte Duke´s und Fritz Mutter an den beiden vorbei und umarmte den alten Mann. "Agatchen!" Der alte Mann war verblüfft, erwiderte die Umarmung jedoch freudig. "Du kennst den alten Knaben, Mutti?" fragte Fritz verblüfft. Sie drehte sich um. "Aber natürlich! Erinnert Ihr euch nicht mehr? Das ist euer Großonkel Henry. Naja, als ihr ihm das letzte Mal begegnet seid, ward Ihr noch Babys." Der alte Mann grinste. "Ha, ich wußte es doch! Ich vergesse nie ein Gesicht!" "Aber wir dachten, Du wärst in einem Heim für rüstige Kriegsveteranen." warf Fritz ein. "Wie kommst Du hierher?" Der alte Mann zuckte mit den Achseln - was bei ihm dazu führte, daß sich der ganze Körper schüttelte. Duke glaubte die Knochen klappern zu hören. "In einem Moment war ich in dem Altenheim, erzähle ein paar Anekdoten aus dem Krieg und mache mit meinem Freund Indiana Wettschießen auf die Krankenwärter, dann wollte ich mal kurz aufs Klo, dann fing die Klotür an, zu schimmern und bumm, dann war ich auf einmal in diesem überdimensionierten Burg-Wolfenstein-Verschnitt." Duke runzelte fragend die Stirn. "Burg Was?" Onkel Henry zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. Diesmal war Nukem sich sicher, daß er ein Klappern gehört hatte. Vielleicht war es auch bloß das Gebiß gewesen. "Oh, nichts. Das war nur eine streng geheime, aber unglaublich wichtige Aktion im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Ist schon ne´ Weile her." Fritz grübelte. "Ich habe noch nie von einer Burg Wolfenstein gehört." meinte er. Der alte Mann grinste und zeigte dabei hochwertige Zahntechnikerarbeit im Wert von mehreren tausend Dollar. "Tja, da siehst Du mal, was echte Gründlichkeit ist."  
  
"Wißt ihr, es ist schon komisch." sagte Duke, nachdem sie eine weitere halbe Stunde dem gang gefolgt waren, von dem inzwischen keine Abzweigungen mehr abgingen. "Was meinst Du?" fragte sein Bruder, der sich schon über die ungewöhnliche Schweigsamkeit Nukem´s gewundert hatte. "Naja, irgendwie scheint es doch so, als ob irgend jemand oder irgend etwas einen Haufen Leute um sich schart." Kyle nickte langsam. "Leute, die speziell den Job haben, durch irgend welche Gänge zu rennen und größere Mengen feindlicher Lebewesen zu zerlegen." Duke und Fritz sahen sich an. "Denkst Du dasselbe wie ich?" fragte Fritz. "Ja. Ich glaube, wir haben es mit einer Ü.M.S.I.A.I.M. zu tun." nickte Duke. "Einer was?" meldete sich Onkel Henry zu Wort. "Einer ÜberMächtigen, SuperIntelligenten, AußerIrdischen Macht." erklärte Duke. "Relativ SuperIntelligent." fügte Fritz schnell hinzu. "Immerhin hat sie sich es mit uns eingebrockt." Die beiden Brüder grinsten sich an. Mangel an Selbstvertrauen war bei ihnen selten ein Problem, außer sie mußten irgend ein Formular ausfüllen. "Nun, ich würde sagen, früher oder später werden wir wohl auf ihn uaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Der Boden öffnete sich unter den vieren, und ehe sie sich´s versahen, plumpsten sie mitten in eine gewaltige, runde Halle. Mühsam rappelten die vier sich auf. Auf einmal flammte Licht auf, ein geisterhaftes Licht, mit einem sehr passenden grünlichen Stich. Überall in der Halle standen Gestalten, stumm, wie gebannt. Sie alle ähnelten mehr oder weniger Duke, Fritz und Kyle. Einige hatten futuristische Uniformen an, nicht unähnlich Fritz SpaceMarine-Outfit oder Kyles Körperpanzer. Andere waren mit Roben oder etwas bekleidet, das eher einem Ninja-Dress glich. Duke richtete sich auf und stellte unerfreut fest, daß er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf herum. "Kann sich einer von euch bewegen?" zischte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber. Fritz schüttelte den Kopf - oder versuchte es zumindest. Und tatsächlich schienen alle gelähmt zu sein, bis auf die Mutter der beiden Brüder, die offensichtlich quicklebendig und sehr vergnügt durch die Halle lief. Die Halle selber war ringförmig aufgebaut, wobei die tiefste Stelle im Zentrum lag und der Boden stufenförmig nach außen anstieg. Plötzlich flackerte in der Mitte ein Licht auf, das verdächtig dem der Transporter ähnelte. Das Licht breitete sich aus, bildete eine Wolke - und verschwand. Statt dessen stand an seiner Stelle eine Kreatur. Sie war groß, mindestens zweieinhalb Meter, besaß einen riesigen Kopf, der auf muskulösen Schultern saß. Ihre Augen flackerten rot in ewiger Wut auf alles Menschliche, von ihrem mit riesigen Reißzähnen ausgestatteten Kiefer rann Geifer, der zischend zu Boden tropfte, wo er kleine Rauchwölkchen auslöste, wenn er auf den Stein traf. Eine fast majestätische Aura von Macht umgab sie. "Schon wieder so ein 08/15-Typ. Werden die denn am Fließband produziert?" fragte Duke mit einem gelangweilten Seufzer. Die Kreatur richtete sich auf. "Es freut mich, daß Ihr alle kommen konntet. Ich habe mir gestattet, euch herzubringen. Mein Name..." ein Donnerhall schien auf einmal in der Luft zu liegen, "ist Cli Che der Mächtige." Die versammelten Helden bestaunten Cli Che. Dann klickte etwas in Duke´s Schädel, als irgendwo eine Synapsenverbindung geschlossen wurde. Aus dem Klicken enstand ein wahrer Domino-Effekt, der schließlich darin gipfelte, daß Nukem erst zu kichern und dann lauthals loszulachen anfing. "Der Kerl heißt Klischee!" prustete er, was dazu führte, daß alle anderen in der Halle versammelten Helden ebenfalls zu lachen anfingen (manche mit etwas Verzögerung, je nachdem, wie schnell bei ihnen die Denkprozesse abliefen). "Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, sie würden es nicht bemerken!" brummelte Cli Che leise. Leider war die Akustik in der Halle ausgezeichnet. Das Lachen scholl zu einem wahren Brüllen an. Wären die Helden nicht gelähmt gewesen, hätten sie sich inzwischen am Boden gekrümmt. "Wie wär´s, wenn Du Dich umtaufen läßt?" stieß Fritz schließlich vor. "Ja, zum Beispiel in Chlichi." fügte Duke hinzu und löste damit einen weiteren Begeisterungs- sturm aus. "Monchlichi." brummte Kyle. Diesmal fielen tatsächlich einige Helden um. "DAS IST NICHT WITZIG!" brüllte Cli Che. "Hast ja recht, Chlichi!" antwortete Duke, während ihm die Lachtränen über die Wangen liefen. "Das reicht. Ich habe euch hierher gebracht, um euch einem grausamen und brutalen Ende zu übergeben." "Du willst, daß wir uns zu Tode lachen, nicht wahr?" fragte Duke unschuldig und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause ein weiteres "Chlichi" hinzu, was zu einem weiteren allgemeinen Lachanfall führte. Chli Che ignorierte diesen Einwurf (zumindest schien es so; tatsächlich begann der Stein unter seinen Füßen allmählich rot zu glühen) und fuhr fort. "Seit ungezählten Spielen habt Ihr meine Diener und Untertanen getötet, zerfetzt und ermordet. Ihr habt sie mit Plasmawerfern, Schrotgewehren, Säbeln, Kettensägen, Minen, Rohrbomben, Wurfsternen, Granaten und Atombomben gejagt. Ihr habt sie vereist, geschrumpft und in niedliche kleine Rosa Hasen mit Duracell-Batterien im Rücken verwandelt." An dieser Stelle warf Duke einen fragenden Blick zu Fritz. Dieser nickte und zuckte unschuldig mit den Achseln. Duke grinste. "Und das alles bloß, weil sie die Erde versklaven, die Welt erobern und die Menschheit unterwerfen und/oder erobern wollten. Also nichts wirklich Spezielles. Nur das, was Ihr Menschen schon seit Ewigkeiten versucht!" "Jeder braucht ein Hobby." erklärte eine in einen schwarzen Ninja-Dress gekleidete Gestalt rechts neben Duke. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Cli Che breitete die Arme aus und tat mit seinem Kiefer das, wozu er sich am Besten eignete: Er grinste breit, zähnefletschend und außerordentlich gemein. "Aber nun habe ich euch! Ich, Cli Che, Herr über alle außerirdischen mutierten und sonstwie unmenschlichen Monster, werde euch vernichten! Ein für alle Mal! Und..." er brach ab, als ihm jemand auf den rechten Oberschenkel tippte. "Ja? Was?" er sah hinunter. Duke´s und Fritz´ Mutter sah in freundlich an. "Verzeihung. Ich fürchte, ich kann das nicht gestatten." sagte sie freundlich. "Bitte?" Cli Che zog verwirrte eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war für ihn eine normale Bewegung, denn er war oft verwirrt. In einem großen Gehirn brauchen die Impulse länger, um von einem Punkt zum anderen zu kommen. "Ich meine, sie können ja wohl nicht einfach alle diese Herren umbringen, oder?" "Äh, ja, also eigentlich..." meinte Cli hilflos. Er war schon mit Terminatoren, Geisterjägern und Rittern konfrontiert worden. Freundliche, ältere Damen jedoch stellten für ihn ein Novum dar. "Dürfte ich ihnen mal etwas verraten?" fragte ihn die ältere Dame gerade. Cli zuckte mit den Achseln. (Das dauerte etwas, da er noch mehr Muskeln umarrangieren mußte als ein gewisser Dämon) und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Das war ein Fehler, wie er spätestens feststellte, als ihn die Tasche am Kopf traf. Er richtete sich wieder auf. "Gll." sagte er, leicht schwankend. "Pfff." stellte er fest, schwankte immer noch und erhob den Zeigefinger. "Argl." meinte er, drehte sich um die eigene Achse, krachte auf den Boden, löste dabei ein mittleres Erdbeben aus und rührte sich nicht mehr. "Boahh, Mami, das war echt stark!" sagte Duke staunend, während er sich neben seine Mutter stellte. "Ja, das war ein echter Hit, Mutti!" erklärte Fritz, was ihm ein gebrummeltes "Schleimer!" von Duke eintrug. "Gut gemacht, Agatchen!" Onkel Henry, trat Cli prüfend an den Kopf. "Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder heim?" fragte er. "Vielleicht mit diesen Toren?" fragte Kyle, und wies auf eine Reihe schimmernder Portale aus Licht, die in der obersten Reihe der Galerie auftauchten. "Tja, Jungs, es war mir eine Freude, euch kennenzulernen. Und Sie natürlich auch, Madam!" Er verabschiedete sich von der errötenden Mutter mit einer Verbeugung und einem Handkuß. Duke und Fritz sahen sich an. "Weißt Du,..." meinte Duke und schlug Kyle auf den Rücken. "...Ich glaube, das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft." vollendete Fritz den Satz und schlug ihm ebenfalls aufs Kreuz. "Unsere Waffen, bitte." erinnerte ihn Nukem. "Oh, klar, natürlich. Wißt Ihr," sagte Kyle, während er den Brüdern die Waffen zurückgab, "ich freue mich echt, daß wir uns so gut verstehen. Ich hatte fast den Eindruck, daß zwischen uns eine gewisse Antipathie bestand." "Ach was." lachte Fritz, während ihm sein Bruder, der hinter Kyle stand, dem SpaceMarine über Katarrns Schulter hinweg zublinzelte. "Also, dann, machts gut." meinte Kyle und ging auf eines der Tore zu, das ihn - hoffentlich - nach Hause bringen würde. Fritz sah ihm nach. "Was steht denn auf dem Schild unter der Pipebomb auf Kyles Rücken?" fragte er seinen Bruder. "Ach bitte zünd mich." antwortete Duke, wartete, bis Kyle durch das Tor verschwand und drückte dann auf den Auslöser der Fernbedienung. "So, das war jetzt doch ein schöner Familienausflug." stellte Duke´s und Fritz Mutter fest. "Wir sollten öfter etwas zusammen unternehmen, meint Ihr nicht auch?" Duke und Fritz sahen sich an, blickten auf Cli Che Leichnam und zuckten mit den Achseln. "Warum nicht?" sagte Duke. "Sicher doch." erklärte Fritz. "Gut, dann wäre das geklärt." strahlte die Mutter und steuerte auf ein Tor zu, dicht gefolgt von ihren Söhnen. "Und vergeßt nicht, als erstes, wenn Ihr heimkommt, eure Waffen zu putzen." sagte sie, als sie im Portal verschwand. "Jaaaaaa, Mama!" 


End file.
